Bride's List
by HATRESSES
Summary: Turning the age 15 proved maturity for women. It was the time their name is placed on the Bride list. This list contained women of age to be married off. Clary glanced multiple times at the list while wandering the Academy with her friends, but never seen her name once on the list that month. Jace/Clary . AH
1. Chapter 1.

**So, the first two paragraphs are a little sneak peak of Idris. The third paragraph is turned into Ckary's POV and will remain her POV for the rest of the story. So here's Chapter 1. **

Clary loved staying at Rosa Academy. Granted, she knew her time to leave was approaching, but she didn't see this as a time of grief. She just turned 15 a month ago , which was an important for girls in this time. Turning the age 15 proved maturity for women. It was the time their name is placed on the Bride list. This list contained women of age to be married off. Clary glanced multiple times at the list while wandering the Academy with her friends, but never seen her name once on the list that month. Rose Academy was quick to put "of aged" girls on that list. Rose Academy ensured that each girl sent off will have a suitor capable of taking care of her needs. Rose Academy also ensured that she, any woman married off, knows the necessities to being a wife, bearing children, cleaning, cooking, washing, etc. She didn't understand why her name was not placed. She didn't like knowing that she wasn't to be married off anytime soon.

According to a man's position, depended on how wealthy he was. The prettier girls were married off to the higher ranked men, while the less attracted girls were married off to the lower ranked men. The wealthier your husband was, the more the wife would get, such as jewelry and dresses. A man's wife represented his rank and wealth, the prettier the dresses and prettier the jewelry, the better he looked. It was even better for a man's reputation when his wife was pregnant , or bared children already.

All men had places in The Court. The Court is where all men work, as it would be called. Few women worked there, but were paid largely, for men felt it was not women's position to work. Women didn't complain. The Court paid all expenses for Rose Academy. The Court thought of Rose Academy highly. Probably because the Academy successfully raise girls the right way. The Court looks much like a 5 large castles, lined in a curved line. The First Court was politician. They helped the King with war declarations, allies, and changes in the Kingdom's decisions. The Second Court was the King's armies and soldier. The High Court building was the largest. It was more of a castle saying it contained of the royals: King Stephen and his large family. Being married off to a royal was unheard of, even marrying a duke. The Fourth Court was the lowest ranked Courts, construction. The men were in charge of building new buildings for living, worked in small factories, or blacksmithing, depending on your area of skill. This Court also has farming, teaching, and other small jobs. The last Court was the Side Court, where the women worked. This Court was for medical, clothes stores, quilting, and widow homes.

This is everything that Clary, and every other girl in Rosa Academy, got taught about Idris. Women don't get equal lives as men, but we must not complain. Clary was short, about 5'3, fair colored skin, curves that most grown women don't receive, light freckles on her rosy cheeks and cute small nose, perfect red lips, green emerald eyes, and waist length natural fire red curly hair. Clary was the only girl known to have this shade of hair, which made her the center of attention most times. Not many other girls liked Clary, actually , no girls liked her except her friends Maia and Isabelle . The three of them were the best in their classes and often were favorites of most of the nuns and teachers. Which is why Maia and Isabelle weren't on the Bride's list . They were both about a year older than Clary, but asked the nuns to keep their names off the list until it was Clary's name was placed as well. They were hoping they would marry off to men who were friends with each other so they could stay in touch. They were sitting outside on the grass, reading romantic novels when ,"Why do you think your name isn't on the list yet? It's been like a month now." Maia asked Clary. We all stopped reading to think about that. Honestly , she didn't know why her name wasn't on there. She knew it wasn't because of looks because girls gossip all the time about how she was going to have a rich husband. Isabelle seemed to be lost in thought when she answered dreamily, " It takes time to put up a profile. Do you know how many girls are 'of age' this year? Like 450. " I gave her statement some thought, and there was quite a few of good girls "of age" this year. In fact, there is about 2 times as much as the previous year. Sister Joanne's voice cut my train of thought. "Isabelle. Maia. Clary. I've come to gather you to get ready for a ball you were invited to. Now come along." Sister Joanne rushed the three of us inside, as the three of us exchanged confused faces.

**These characters are not mine, all Cassandra Clare's. Isabelle and Maia look the same in the book. Sister Joanne is just one of the nuns at Rosa Academy. I'm working on chapter 2 this moment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2.**

Sister Joanne led us to the top floor, which is somewhere the girls aren't ever allowed in. "Sister Joanne? Is something wrong? Why are we going up here? It is forbidden for us to be up here." Isabelle said, trying to get an answer out of her. It was no use.

We stayed quiet the rest of the way to where we were going, in hopes that we were not in trouble. I couldn't think of why Isabelle, Maia, and I would be in trouble. Sister Joanne stopped us in the front of two large wooden doors. "Okay, I don't have much time to explain. There is to be a ball tonight. Held at the Palace. The King has invited a few of some girls from every Academy in Idris to properly introduce themselves to other women. Bless his good soul. You will mingle around, and meet new girls, hopefully a few will marry men who are friends with the men you marry. Now, go inside, pick a ball gown, and head to the make-up room, 4th room to the left." And with that, she walked away.

"Well, that was interesting." Isabelle said. Seconds later, her and Maia walked into the room ahead of us, bursting out in laughter. I walked in, and was shocked beyond measures. There was so many beautiful gowns. I gawked at how many colors and styles there were. After a few minutes of all of being in shocked, we started looking around. Isabelle settled with a black and grey gown that reminded me a little of the gown princess Kaelie of Allicante wore on her "Black Swan" theme birthday party. Maia chose a strapless red dress, showing off her curves till lower thigh, then flowing out. It went very well with her skin color. I chose a lace long sleeve emerald green gown that I hoped would bring out the color in my eyes.

We hurried to the fourth room to the left of the dress room, ready to get our make-up done. We walked in and multiple maids rushed up to us, grabbing the dresses we chose and pushed us in separate closets. One maid started examining my dress, whispering in another maids ear to grab the undergarments needed for the dress. The maids helped me get in my undergarments and slip my dress on. After my dress was secured, I was directed to sit in front of the vanity. After working on my hair, which happens to be an elegant bun hairstyle, they started on my make-up. Half and hour passed. My make up wasn't extreme, just bright red lipstick, eyeliner wings, and a little mascara. Isabelle always would complain saying she wished she had my eyelashes.

Short after that, Sister Sarah came in and informed me that we must be leaving soon. I knew I was done, so I thanked the maids and headed out. Isabelle and Maia were waiting for me, looking so beautiful in their gowns. As we were about to leave, 3 maids rushed to us, once again, and put jewelry on us to match our gowns. We headed back downstairs to the entrance. A few other girls joined us as we were heading down, all older than Isabelle and Maia. Waiting for us outside, was 6 royal carriages. Three were allowed in the carriage, plus one Sister to accompany us, and guide us throughout the night. Isabelle, Maia, and I chose the first carriage, seeing as we were the first ones out. Sister Joanne joined us short after, looking stunning. All three of us were mouth open shocked as we took in Sister Joanne's outfit. Sister Joanne simply smiled, and whispered, "Now, now, girls. Your going to catch flies." We closed our mouths, and was left speechless. In the 11 years I've known Sister Joanne, she's never been out of her nun uniform. It was definitely a change for us.

It took about 60 minutes to get to the Palace, and boy was it beautiful. And huge. Dang, how were we going to get around without getting lost? The carriage came to a stop right in front of the steps to the entrance of the palace. "Alright girls, remember public manners. Lets go. " We walked with link arms to the entrance. I thought that I'd be more nervous, but I seem to be shockingly calm. The palace was absolutely magnificant. The ball room held a massive diamond chandelier on the ceiling, with beautiful flowers painted on as well. There was light music playing , and hundreds of girls mingling around, making new friends. "Stick together, don't leave each others sight. I'll be back in a while. I am to go see some old friends of mine." And with that, she was gone. I wonder what Sister Joanne was like as a child. She obviously was very pretty, for it still showed in her old age. In fact, if she wasn't a nun, she would have probably married a duke or high ranked man. Isabelle seemed to get bored of looking around, and grabbed mine and Maia's arm.

There weren't many men, probably like 15 to 16 present. Isabelle seemed to love talking to others, which makes sense since she is constantly saying something. We made a few friends here and there, but they all seemed the same, same words, nods, comments, everything. I got bored pretty easily, as well as Isabelle and Maia, since girls here didn't really communicate. "Lets go gets some champagne?" I offered. They nodded their heads, and we set out to find a table fully empty. Once we were seated, we took a couple glasses of champagne each. After I downed the first one, I started feeling a little oozy, but I just shook it off and drank a couple more. After 6 or 7, I started feeling pretty drunk, and from the looks of Isabelle and Maia, I knew they were too.

For a little while, we had a conversation about when we get married, how many kids we'd want, and how our dream house would look like. The musicians started playing a rather energetic song. "Remember when we used to throw our shoes off, and dance like we were crazy?" Maia tells us. "Oh my god! Those were the days we would not be ashamed for simply being ourselves. Oh how I miss." I said. Growing up was something I did not enjoy. The older I got, the lesser I was able to be myself. "You know what? Lets go dance, without our shoes. Who cares? I sure don't." I said. I grabbed them, forcing them to stand up. I kicked of my heels, and waited for them to do the same. They looked at me with a look that said "What the hell?" then smiled at each other, both too drunk to refuse. They slipped of their shoes , and I pulled them to the dance floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. I felt so free. And happy. Before I knew what was really happening, everyone started joining in. They made a dancing circle around me, while I twirled professionally. I got knocked out of my hazy trance once I realized how bad I had to use the ladies room.

I spotted Maia and Isabelle and rushed over to them. "Come with me to the ladies room? Sister Joanne said to stay together at all times." They nodded, and we started our adventure to find the ladies room. We first checked the openings and hallways on the bottom floor, which was the ballroom. No luck. Damn, why did I wait so long? We agreed that the restroom was in the floors above. We headed to the staircase, preparing ourselves for a long descent to the upstair. Hehe, I'm funny. Ah, my mind is everywhere, stupid champagne. We finally reached the second floor. We looked all around the second floor, which seemed to be the diner floor. No sign of any restroom. Are you serious, this whole palace and I can't find one restroom?!? We headed up the next set of stairs, then stopped in our tracks. "...found a bride for the Prince Jace?" "..yes, yes. He was surprised as well, I was thinking that he might have to take Kingdom Allicante's offer in Prince Jace marrying the Princess Kaelie." Isabelle and Maia both grabbed one of my arms, pulling me back downstairs. Surely, if we were to be caught hearing a private conversation about the royals, we would be accused of being spies and be sentenced to death for treason.

The three of us rushed back down the stairs, hurrying to get back to the ball. I even forgot I had to use the ladies room. Thank the heavens. I spotted Sister Joanne, which wasn't hard, she was just standing at the entrance of hallway to the ball room. "Sister Joanne," the three of us said, slightly bowing. "Now, now. No need for that. Come one girls, walk with me. " Maia and I linked arms with her, leaving Isabelle on my other side. We walked back in the ball room very gracefully. "What did I say about public manners? Your lucky people joined in your silly dance and not sit back, and laugh. That could have ruined your reputation a lot, girls. How many glasses of champagne did you drink tonight, girls?" Sister Joanne didn't seem angry when she asked this, infact, she sounded pretty happy herself. "Too much to count," Isabelle answered, earning giggles from me and Maia. Sister Joanne shook her head slightly, with a small smile on her face.

"Sister Joanne," a sweet but deep voice said. All four of us turned our heads to the direction the voice came from. Immediately, when we glanced at the person in charge of that voice, we dropped to our knees. "King Herondale," we all murmered. "Arise, beautiful women. I've come to have a conversation". I straightened back up, and made eye contact with King Herondale. King Herondale looked back at me, shocked about something. "oh" he mumbled, so low I had to strain my ears to hear. He cleared his throat seconds after and kept my gaze as he said, "I, well, you are all beyond beauty, this is my wife, Celine Herondale." "Your majesty." We bowed slightly, knowing we were still in a conversation. "What academy were you guys raised at and call home at the moment?" King Herondale asked. Isabelle, Maia, and I turned our head to Sister Joanne, who politely said, "Rose Academy, Sire." The King and Queen exchanged looks, then turned their attention back to us. "It has been a pleasure meeting you girls. Now, I hope you don't mind me and my wife stealing Sister Joanne for a moment. My original plan, from the start. It won't be too long." King Herondale said with a sweet smile. I nodded, and bowed to the King and Queen, bringing Isabelle and Maia with me. "He was so hot! I might just say he's my celebrity crush," Isabelle squeaked when we were out of hearing range. I simply giggled at Isabelle's comment.

King Herondale was very handsome. He wasn't very old, and from what I've heard, he's only 40 years of age. Most of his hair was grey, with a few blond spots seen. He had warm and loving hazel eyes, and a big case of crow's feet. He had a slight beard, shaped of course, and a body that seemed pretty fit. Celine Herondale was beautiful, but looked more like the King's sister than his wife. She as said to be 5 years younger than the King, making her 35 years. She was pretty fit as well, blond braided hair, but her eyes were the main thing that was different. Her eye color was a light shade of blue, reminding me of an icicle.

After a few moment left of thinking, Sister Joanne joined us once again. "Time to head home, girls."

**I made it, 5 minutes till 12 AM. I am going to try to update 2 times everytime I update. What's up with King Herondale?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3. **

The ride back to the Academy was definitely the worst time I've had in my life so far. Being drunk in a moving carriage is not something I'd wish on anyone, even my worst enemy. As I was praying to not retract the food I ate before the ball, I noticed Sister Joanne staring at me. She looked worried about something. Maybe she was hoping I didn't let anything out before getting to the Academy. Thankfully, after much time spent in that horrible carriage ride, we came to stop. The guard opened the carriage door, and I ran out, spilling the horrible contents that was disturbing my wellness. I started seeing blurry and feeling quite dizzy. After a few seconds of unbalance, I collapsed on the floor, blacking out. The last thing I remembered was Sister Joanne yelling at the guard to help me.

When I woke up the next morning, my head felt like it was splitting in two halves. I felt my head, searching for a fever. I tried to remember why I may feel this way, but everything from the night before was blurry. "Ooohhhh!" I yelled, slapping my forehead for being a complete imbecile. How could I possibly not recognize what this is? It is a hangover. I shudder, remembering all of the glasses of champagne I gulped down. I looked around, noticing I was back in my small little room. I looked down, noticing my night gown, who put me in this? There was a knock on the door, and a nurse came into the room with a little medicine cart. She stopped at the side of my bed. She handed me a pill and a small cup of water. "This will help with the pain, miss." I swallowed the pill and water and lied back down. She placed a warm rag on my forehead, and I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I said to the nurse. She nodded, and exited my room. After a while, the pain subsided, and I began to rise out of bed to get ready for the day. Once I was finished dressing, I went to my small restroom to fix my bed hair. I brushed my red hair, untangling every knot in it. I placed my hair in a bun on the top of my hair, knowing I wanted to read outside at some point today.

Isabelle and Maia bursted in my room moments after, making me jump back so far I hit my nightstand, probably leaving a bruise on the left side of my waist. "What the hell!?!" I screamed at my childhood bestfriends. Isabelle closed the door and her and Maia came walking towards me looking pretty happy. They group hugged me, and that's when I got really confused. " I'm not complaining or anything, but what are you two doing here? " I said to Isabelle and Maia, who were still staring at me with wonder. I didn't even know that they knew of where my room was. "Guess what we heard?" Isabelle started with. I shrugged, and patted on my bed for them to sit down with me. Maia continued on Isabelle' s question, "King Herondale was spotted today, looking for your name on the Bride's List. He was also spotted talking to Sister Joanne, the nun who knows you best. Do you think he wants to take you as a mistress?" "Oh no. No, no, no. I am to be married, not a man's mistress, even if he's the King of Idris. I have that much respect for myself, I will have a good life. I will not be a man's mistress." I declared back. There was no way I would be a man's mistress.

A knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. "I'll get it for you," Maia said, getting up from the bed. "Sister Joanne. It's good too see you. How are you?" Maia greeted Sister Joanne. " I'm fine. Thank you darling. But I came here to speak with Clarissa. " "Well, Isabelle and Maia are my closest friends. They may listen to whatever you have to tell me, Sister Joanne. I'd probably tell them anyway, if they weren't present at this moment." I told Sister Joanne. Sister Joanne nodded her head and began pacing back and fourth. "Well, it happens to be that Clarissa will be married off tomorrow. To a very high-ranking man. Today is her last full day at Rosa Academy." My room was silent for a few moments, leaving all of us to process. Everything makes sense. The King paid a visit to Rosa Academy see if I was available for marriage. My future husband must be pretty high-ranking, like a politician or soldier. Which is the reason he cannot come visit himself. I would say that I'm happy, but I am not. I knew this day would come, but I never wished to be married. I wished to be free, be myself. But, we must not complain. This is how the world is. There is nothing I could do about it.

I always thought that I'd have Isabelle and Maia. But unfortunately, I am being married the next day after today. They will not be there. I will be left again. I burst out in tears, unable to keep them in anymore. I bowed my head, ashamed of crying in the presence of others, and sobbed quietly. Isabelle and Maia cuddled around me, making me feel loved. "I shall take me leave. I'm sorry for your sorrow." And with that, Sister Joanne left my small room.

We laid in bed crying together for a little while, then agreed that we needed to go out and do something, saying it was my last day at Rose Academy.

"I just don't want to be alone again." Me, Isabelle, and Maia were wandering around Rose Academy for the last time. " I don't want to leave the only people I love. I always thought that we would all get married around the same time, and we would live in the same ranking houses. Then we would raise our kids together and... and..." I wasn't able to finish the rest of my sentence because I began weeping again. Isabelle and Maia pulled me in hug. We all knew this was most likely the last time they would see me. I hated this feeling. My whole life, I was taught that an offer to marriage was one of the best gifts in life. But here I am, depressing over it. Not many girls, especially my age, get an offer of marriage from a rank 9, which is a average rank.

"Lets go for a swim?" I offered Isabelle and Maia, with a slightly evil smirk. When we were younger, Isabelle and Maia would take me to the lake so we could take a swim. It was very unlady-like, but we didn't really care. We were like 10 and 11. We haven't been swimming since. I took my hair pins out and let my hair loose. I began running to the direction of the lake, praying that Isabelle and Maia were behind me.

As the view of the lake came in sight, I began speeding up. I jumped into the lake head first, breaking the water surface with a large splash. I stayed underneath the water for a few more seconds before raising my head out of the water slowly. Isabelle and Maia weren't far from where I was in the lake . They started splashing everywhere, causing all of us to start a water fight. We were having so much fun, we didn't realize it had turned dark outside. "Damn! We missed dinner!" Isabelle said as she was attempting to dry her wet ink black hair. I always wanted her color hair. My hair brought much attention to myself. Something I didn't really enjoy. The three of us got out of the lake, hoping that we weren't as soaked as we seemed. As we were heading back to the castle, we noticed a candle light in the dark of the night. I looked back at Isabelle and Maia, searching their eyes for curiosity.

"Want to go see what the candle is about?" I asked Maia and Isabelle. They nodded their heads and we headed to the light. As we approached the light more clearly, we noticed a small little picnic set up. There was a note on the basket, and seeing as the three of us skipped dinner, we were pretty hungry. We opened the note:

_Dear girls,__ I realized how much fun you three were having back at the lake. I didn't want to disturb you. I snuck some food for you girls to eat when you are finished with your swim. Enjoy your food girls.__Sister Joanne_

I smiled at the note and opened the basket. Ham, corn, and bread. Thank the heavens. Isabelle launched at the food and started piling her plate. I chuckled at her urgency to eat and began to make my plate. We ate in silence, enjoying the food in front of us. After we finished, we cleaned up our mess, and started heading up back to the Academy. We were all soaking wet still, so we said our goodnights, and I headed to my room to take a very warm bath.

I walked into my small bedroom, started my bath, and stripped my clothes off my small body. I looked in the mirror, observing myself in the mirror. I didn't see what most girls see in me. Not many people liked me, saying being friends with me would lower their chances of getting a good husband. There was always gossips about how I was being saved for a special man. Many girls dolled their faces up, forcing themselves to stand out. I didn't understand why girls put make up on their face. All the girls attending the Academy was relatively good looking. Make up usually bothered me. It would irritate my skin most times. But besides face, I was pretty small, ,and being 5'3, I had a pretty curved body, surprisingly. I had perfect sized breasts, not too big, not to small. I had fire red curly hair that went to my waist. I was relatively pretty. Sometimes I wished I wasn't. Maybe I wouldn't have ever got married, and been a nun like Sister Joanne.

The mirror started getting steamy, signaling my time to get into the bath. I let the water soak into my skin, starting to relax. What would my husband be like? Would be be loving and caring, or rude and obnoxious? I hoped that my husband will be relatively good looking. After washing, I stepped out of the bath, finding my night gown and slipping it on. Tonight was my last night in my small crowded room I considered home. As much as I complained of this small space, I never wanted to leave it. It has been my home for over 10 years. I wasn't ready to leave Rose Academy. But I know my duties as a wife. I must take care of his needs, so he can take care of my needs.

As I laid in bed, I started wondering about my wedding tomorrow. Hopefully, it was very beautiful. Of course, it wasn't going to be all out, since my husband wasn't rich, although I hope it at least surprises me. I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know what to expect of it. Although, I'm used to large dresses, and seeing a wedding dress before, my dress will probably be similar. I know the food will be great. Every wedding is known to have amazing food. As well as desserts. But the main thing I'm worrying about is my annulment. I was never taught what the requirements were. All the sisters said is it proved it I was worthy of reproducing. That was important for a woman. If a woman is unable to produce a child in a certain time span, the husband is allowed to divorce that woman and take another wife.

I drifted to sleep, worrying of the day ahead of me.

**I'm going to try and publish chapter 4 tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I didn't make it before midnight. But here is chapter 4.**

".. to wake up.. come on... Clary ..." I awoke with someone shaking my shoulders lightly. I slowly open my eyes to the sight of Sister Joanne. I sat up in bed, realizing that I must get on with my day. " Good, your awake. Head into your restroom to freshen up. Meet me downstairs, in the front of the Academy in 30 minutes time. Use your time wisely Clarissa. " Sister Joanne left the room, and I signed loudly. I got out of bed, and headed to my restroom. It took me about 15 minutes to freshen up. When I finished, I put on my diamond necklace that once belonged to my mother. I sighed again, opening the door to my room.

I hoped that I would get to see Isabelle and Maia before I would have to leave, but I knew they weren't awake yet, seeing it was barely dawn. I walked down the staircase, hand on the railing, trying to calm my mind of my sudden panic. I lowered my head, fighting the urge to cry. When I reached the end, I knew this was it. My last minute. I felt like I was 5 years old again, leaving the only place I called home. I walked outside the Academy, whispering a small prayer for strength to continue. Sister Joanne was waiting by the door of a fancy carriage. She had a sad smile plastered on her face. She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Everything is okay." And with that, I stepped into the carriage.

For a carriage this fancy, my future husband must be very high ranking. At least that was positive. There was no one but me in the carriage, and I was getting pretty weary. After about 45 minutes in a silent carriage ride, the carriage came to a stop. The doors opened, as a man held out his hand. I grabbed his hand as he helped me out of the carriage. "Miss, this is Izzy Lightwood. She will be helping you with your preparation for the wedding." the man said. I released his hand and made my way to this mystery girl Izzy. " Wow. Uncle wasn't kidding when he said you were hot. Jacey is going to be blown. " Izzy said, eyeing my up and down. Izzy was a very pretty girl as well. She was definitely a good 5 feet taller than me. "Thank you, Miss Lightwood. You as well are quite a beauty. " I replied. She smiled widely, obviously flattered at my comment. "Come, we must get you ready." I looked at the building and recognized it as the small chapel on the left of the Royal Palace. Wow. He is rich. She led my into the hall, and for a moment, I thought she was going to show me what the hall looked like, but seconds later, she pulled me into another corridor.

We walked the hallway for a few minutes, stopping at a two door room. She opened the door and offered me inside. I walked in and was amazed. My wedding dress was magnificent. It was more beautiful than I imagined it would be. The dress was a backless laced court train ball gown with caped sleeves and a scoop neckline. It was the most beautiful dress I've seen in my life. There was even little diamond sparkles that caught my eyes. Izzy must have noticed because she interrupted my trail of thought by saying, "They are real. If you were wondering." "Oh" I whispered very quietly. She helped me get into my dress, which was surprisingly very easy to get into. She then began on my hair, pinning my wild curls in a beautiful low bun hairstyle with a few of my red curls hanging out. She placed multiple pins with diamonds, probably real as well, all in my hair. My make up ,was very light: silver sparkled eyeshadow with winged eyeliner, light mascara, slight blush, added sparkles on my cheeks, and gloss lipstick. Lastly, she added diamond earrings and tried to remove my mother's necklace from my neck. I stopped her, and looked at her through the mirror. "This does not match your outfit. Why are you insisting to keep it on?" Izzy asked. "My mother... my mother gave me this." I wanted to wear it on my special day, my wedding day. " How about I keep it untill after the ceremony? And you can put it right back on. " Izzy compromised. I nodded, and let her slip it off and place a new, more beautiful diamond necklace.

"Okay, all you need is your veil. I was instructed to tell you to not uncover the veil. When it's time, it will be uncovered, but not by you. You will walk blindly into the chapel, linked arms with one of your ladies that you will meet later. She will guide you to the alter. Once she stops you, you will walk up 8 steps, and rotate 90 degrees clockwise. The only thing needed for you to say is 'I do'. Once you say 'I do' at the right time, your new husband will uncover your veil, and you two just kiss. Understood?" I nodded. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Izzy sprayed fragrance on me. I enjoyed the smell of the perfume, a very sweet smell. She grabbed beautiful diamond decorated heels I didn't see before. She slipped them on my feet carefully, and turned back to look at me. "Okay, ready?" I nodded again. She placed the veil over my face, making it impossible for me to see through it. Seconds later, I heard a door open and heels clicking. I guessed it was one of my ladies. Why did I have ladies? "Miss? Your arm?" a women asked. We linked arms, and I got ready to begin walking.

After a few minutes passed, my lady began to walk, bringing me with her. My legs began to slightly shake, and a whole wave of nervousness filled my body. I took 2 deep breaths, hoping that it would calm me down. Another pair of doors were opened, and the choirs sweet voices filled my ears, slightly calming me. I closed my eyes, remembering Izzy's instructions. It felt time was going very slow, or the chapel must be very huge. After what felt like eternity, my lady halted. I walked gracefully, but carefully, up the 8 steps of the alter, and rotated. The priest invited everyone to sit back down, before starting the ceremony.

As the priest talked, I imagined what my mother's wedding was like. My mother, from what I remember, was very beautiful. She had the same shade hair as mine, fire red. It was also curly. I could say I remember her very clearly. She had light freckles all over her face and shoulders, thin small lips, and rosy cheeks like mine. She had dark brown eyes, which confused me a lot, since I have emerald green eyes. I wonder if I got that from my father. I wondered if my mom also went to Rose Academy. Rose Academy was the best Academy in Idris. Something I also remember was her beautiful voice. Whenever I had nightmares or was scared to fall asleep, she would sing a beautiful lullaby to me:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

I imagined her, around my age, maybe a little older, standing in my place. She didn't really enjoy large dresses like I do, so her wedding dress was probably just formal. I know she didn't marry a high ranking man, so she probably didn't have a beautiful chapel. My mother loved wearing make up, so I guessed she probably dolled herself up. I was thinking she most likely wore the necklace that I have. This necklace was a small diamond shard on a pure gold back. It probably cost a lot more than my mother could afford, so I'm guessing it was a wedding gift. Or it might have been passed down generations in our families. I wondered if my family all had the same colored hair. Most women and girls had brown and black hair. Not many had blond, except for royalty, which was understanding. And no one in Idris, except for me, has fire red hair. As a girl, I got made fun of plenty for it, but now look at me. Getting married off to a high ranking man. And where are they? On the Bride's list for their third year. I haven't even been 15 for two months, and I'm already getting married off. It's quite funny.

My mother must have been short, since I'm only 5'3. I don't have much memories with her, and I cherish the ones I have. When I was 3, my mother told me we were going on an adventure outside. We walked for hours until a field was seen in the distance. I bounced up and down, excited, because she had recently read me a book the night before about a lost princess in the field. "My precious daughter. Do you not realize? You are the lost princess in the field." is what she told me. I smiled up at her large, and took off running everywhere. There were thousands of flowers everywhere, all kinds. But none of them compared to the beauty of my mom in my eyes. I knew that day, she was my hero. We sat on a clear path, and set up our picnic. We ate in laughter and happiness. The way I felt that day was a feelimg I haben't felt since. I felt like I ruled the world, knowing that I had my mom by my side. After we ate, we stayed sitting for a little while. "Lets make an oath, my love." my mother said to me as she made me a crown made out of flowers. "What oath, mommy?" I replied back to her. She placed the now finished crown on my head and said, " An oath that we remember that no prince will save you, you must save yourself only. But if you must, save the prince. " I nodded, confused in what she meant. She kissed my forehead, and told me it was time to leave. We packed everything, and headed back on our long journey home. Now, I understand what my mother said. Men are selfish, they only think about themselves. They will never do something unless it benefits them as well. It's in their nature. So I must remember that a man will not save me, I must save him. That is the greatest thing my mother has taught me. For a man she loved, turned around and left her. Left her and an infant baby to care for themselves. She was abandoned by the man she loved, who was in love with another woman, a prettier woman. And for that, men will always need saving. For they are blind and destructive.

I nearly forgot that I must listen to the priest so I know when to say what is needed. "Do you, Clarissa Fairchild take this man as your husband?" the priest asked. I took a deep breath. " I do. " "And do you, Jace Herondale, take the woman as your wife?" On my, Jace Herondale? As in Prince Jace? " I do" "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " Jace lifted my veil, and uncovered my shocked face. I looked at him with much confusion, as he smirked playfully. He leans forward and grabs my waist, giving me my first kiss. He pulls away quickly, turning to face the chapel. I turn as well, planting a fake smile on my nervous face. "All hail Princess Clary."

**So how do you feel about Clary marrying "Prince Jace"?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is mostly about the dinner. Chapter 6 will be more about the after party. Here's Chapter 5.**

"You are more beautiful than I imagined you to be." my new husband whispered in my ear. I glanced at him suspiciously. "Your majesty, clearly it is you who is beautiful." I said back to him. He raised his hand, and for a second I thought he was going to hit me, but he simply brushed the back of his fingers across my cheeks. I shivered visibly at his touch, and blushed deeply, not knowing what this new kind of feeling was. I looked back up at my new husband and noticed how beautiful he really was. He reminded me a lot of a golden god, golden hair, golden skin, and his beautiful, playful gold eyes. I got lost in his eyes for a moment, forgetting that we were still walking back down the aisle to the after party. Once I shook myself out of my trance, I stared forward, embarrassed for not controlling myself fully. Jace didn't seem angry at my wrong public attention towards him, in fact, he was smiling lightly. He hooked his right arm around my waist, which is something I learned that husbands do with their wives. Sister Joanne taught our class when I was 13 the things that men displayed to show what was theirs.

We continued to walk down the aisle, which was very large, which makes sense since it took me quite some time to get to the alter. "Your Majesty, I'm very sorry that you had to marry such a low class, such as I. If I were to know I was to marry you, I would have suggested way better choices, more beautiful choices." I said to my new husband once we got to the end of the chapel. He chuckled lightly, and continued our way to the diner for the after party. I thought the chapel was beautiful, but the diner was beyond beautiful. Every table was elegantly designed, presenting everything royally. There were tables on the edges of the room, that looked a lot like a ball room, leaving quite a lot of space to dance. The tables had matching cloth, white with sparkled diamonds, and 8 clear glass plates around the table. The center piece was a clear glass bowl of fruit, that completed the beautiful table. Each chair was also made of clear glass, with a white diamond sparkled ribbon tied to the back.

Jace walked us to the only different table, made for two only. He pulled out my chair, and I thanked him as I sat down. My wedding gown was very large, so it was a little difficult to sit down without being uncomfortable. "I hope you like the theme, me and my father had only a day to set it all up. Well, the maids and servants. I promise we will make it up to you." Jace said, watching as the people headed in the diner. I shook my head and said, "Your majesty, this is more beautiful than I would imagine. Everything is perfect. There is no need to feel like I will need to be made up to. It doesn't really matter if I loved the wedding or not. It is all you, Sire." Jace looked at me after I finished, looking quite angry. " Clarissa. Clary. What do I call you? " Jace said with a very harsh voice that made me jump out of fear. "Whatever you w..want, Your Majesty," I replied, lowering my head in shame for upsetting Jace. " Wait. Sorry, I did not mean to upset you or scare you. Please look at me. " he said sincerely. I looked at him with blurry eyes, praying that my tears won't fall down. Why was he apologizing to me? I was in the wrong. "Please don't cry. Shit.. I'm horrible at this. Forgive me." He asked for forgiveness again? Why was he doing this? "Your Majesty, I don't understand. Why are you asking for forgiveness? I am the one who upset you. I should be apologizing. I will not upset you for the rest of the night." I said ashamed.

"Clary. You did not upset me. Please call me Jace. I do not want my wife calling me Sire or Your Majesty or whatever you call me. It displeases me. " he turns his head once again to look back at the entrance of the diner. I see Izzy amongst the crowd of people still walking in. She notices Jace and I, and heads our way. "I'm here to steal Clary to change her into her evening dress, so she doesn't have to stay in her wedding dress the rest of the night. Now, come on Clary, you must meet your ladies." Izzy said, helping me up. I curtsy to Jace, and leave with Isabelle. She leads me another room. She opens the door, and another beautiful dress is on display. It looks almost exactly like my wedding dress. The only major difference is the dress is strapless and a smaller skirt fluff. Izzy takes my veil off, and places a small, beautiful diamond clip in it's place. She hands me my mother's necklace, and I place it on my neck. As I stood up, 4 girls walked in the room where me and Izzy were. "Princess, these are your ladies, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Seelie Court, and Camille Belcourt. They will accompany you to any event you wish them to, help you dress, help with make up, hair, anything you wish for them to do. If you wish for one of them to retire as your lady, they will be removed, and another will come in her place. They are here to please you until a man worthy of their attention wishes to marry her. " I nod slowly, so she is aware I have heard her clearly. "I shall take my leave now, Princess. Your ladies will help you with your dress, " she said with a small smile. " Izzy, please call me Clary. " I told her, not particularly fond of the name Princess. She nodded her head, and headed out.

"That goes for you too, my ladies. I wish for you to treat me as one of your friends, as I will. Please do not treat me as royalty, because like you, I was raised at an Academy, not royalty. I wish for your opinions always, unless I say otherwise, " I told my ladies. They all nodded their heads, and began to help me out of my wedding gown. Once my evening gown was put on, we started heading out back to the diner. "What Academy did you attend to?" I asked my ladies. Aline said she and Helen went to Barden Academy in Allicante, Seelie said that she had gone to Rose Academy a few years back, and Camille said she didn't attend an Academy, she went to a boarding school. "How is Allicante? I heard it is beautiful." I asked Helen and Aline. " Oh, it is not as beautiful as Idris, though. That is why we came here. The king and queen started building more and more buildings, leaving little open space. We did not enjoy it as much, anymore, " Helen replied. We walked back inside the diner, and my ladies bowed, saying they must go to their assigned tables.

I wished I could sit with them and talk about their earlier lives. But we had time for that a different day. I had to go join my husband before food came out. I hoped that we would have a better conversation then the one we had before I had to change. Once Jace spotted me heading over, he rose out of his chair to pull mine out. He greeted me with a kiss on the hand, and a lovely smile. I blushed at his affection towards me, and took my seat. He sat back down and stared at me as I scanned the room, looking for my ladies. They were sitting at the same table as Izzy, and a few other girls. I looked back at Jace, and blushed again at his intense look. "Your so cute when you blush, do you know that?" Jace asked me. My cheeks reddened even more, and Jace chuckled. "May I come closer?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, and his eyes darkened a little. He scooted closer to me until we were inches apart. "You smell so good." Jace huskily said. " May I? " I nodded, unsure of what he was asking. He leaned forward, and rested his face between my neck. Goosebumps began appearing as I felt his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue lick my skin from my collarbone to the back of my ear. A small whimper left my mouth, and an unfamiliar ache falling in between my thighs. I close my legs tightly, hoping to ease the ache, but only made a rush of heat rise back. Jace then began placing open kisses on my neck, making me pant lightly.

We were interrupted when a man cleared his throat. "Jace, control yourself. Food is about to be served." King Stephan said. "Good evening, Clary. You look beautiful as always," he said to me. We both straightened out, Jace chuckling as I blushed, embarrassed that King Stephan caught Jace and I. "I..uh.. Thank you, Your Majesty, " I said, a little out of breath. "Of course. Jace, may I speak with you?" King Stephan asked. Jace sighed, kissed me on the forehead, and got out of his seat. I watched the two of them walk away, unsure of what just happened. The ache between my thighs was getting worse by the minute, and I became very uncomfortable in my seat. I shifted in my seat, crossing my right leg over my left leg, hoping this would help. Servers started arriving at the tables, bringing out food dishes.

I decided on mushroom ravioli, hoping that it was the best choice. I chose a watermelon juice, not wanting to repeat the night of the ball. They started piling Jace's plates with all sorts of food, knowing what he wanted already. I chose that I would wait for Jace to return to start on my meal. After a few minutes passed, Jace returned, smiling largely. "You didn't have to wait for my return to eat," Jace said as he sat down. "It is no problem. I simply am not that hungry. I wanted to wait for you, husband. " I said. He chuckled, "Why do you insist on calling me anything but my own name? Do you not enjoy saying my name?" He eyed me curiously , waiting for my answer. "I call you what I am supposed to call you, Sir. It is simply out of respect for your rank. That is how I was raised. I am not allowed to greet a man using his name for I am not worthy enough to." I tell him, confused in why he is asking me things he should already know as a man. He seemed to be processing everything I told him, then grabbed my chin, making eye contact with me. "You are worthy, Clary. Why do you put yourself down and low? You are anything but low. I do not understand. Can you not see yourself clearly?" he says. I look down, refusing to look at him. "Look at me, Clary." he orders.

I look back in his beautiful gold eyes, and I'm lost again. He leans in, his lips barely brushing mine. "May I?" he asks. for the second time this evening. I nod my head, and his eyes close as he presses his lips to mine. After a few second, he starts moving his lips against mine, making mine do the same. And then, I'm lost again. I close my eyes, letting my body control me. He slips his tongue in my mouth, finding mine. Our tongues dance around each others mouths, until we are both out of breath. He pulls away, both of us in need of oxygen. He looks at me, and I look back at him, blushing hard. "Shall we?" I say, gesturing to our food. "Oh. Yeah." he says, obviously surprised I mentioned our food. He placed his hand on my knee, and began eating.

**Jace showing affection for Clary?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I didn't update sooner. I'm sorry. But here is Chapter 6. **

Throughout our dinner, Jace kept his hand on my knee, making small circles. Moisture starting building up in my panties, and I was sure that it began soaking my dress as well. I cleared my throat, trying to get Jace's attention. He ignored this, and continued his meal. I was pretty much full, not eating much. At Rose Academy, we weren't fed much, to keep a standard waist. My stomach was used to small meals, and not starving. My mind wandered off to Rose Academy, once again. Rose Academy was definitely a beautiful place. It looked similar to a castle, vines growing on the side of the building. The Academy has a large grass area, about 3 times bigger than the Academy. There was a lake in the field's distance, with a large oak tree blocking the view of it from the Academy building. That was one of my favorite things about the Academy, the large oak tree. My old room's windows had a perfect view of the beautiful oak tree. I must have drawn it over a hundred times. A couple times, I probably drew outside. Drawing is something I inherited from my mother. She used to draw me all the time. I am usually better at drawing people, then figures or objects. Drawing was something I grew up doing. Thankfully, many teachers and nuns enjoyed what I would draw, and offered me drawing supplies often.

Now, unless my husband approves of my want to draw, I am not allowed. Of course, he would have to provide me with the supplies as well, which I'm sure he would not want to spend any money he doesn't have to on me. I wonder what else I would need to change to please my husband. There are many things that might upset my husband, and it was against the rules of womanhood to do so. I looked at Jace, wondering what he is thinking. "Are you pleased with your choice of marriage, Your Majesty?" He looks up at me, quite confused.

His hand on my knee stops moving, slips underneath my evening dress, and begins to creep up my leg. I take a deep breath, the ache returning in between my thighs. His hand stops right underneath my panties, making me shake with want. I close my eyes, trying to understand this new feeling.

"Look at me, Clary" Jace said in a firm tone. I fluttered my eyes open, his eyes darkening. "What are you feeling? Right this second? What is it?" he says, his voice low and husky. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried to control my breathing, and knock myself out of this hazy stage. " What are you doing to me, Your Majesty? I... I feel so unfamiliar. " I replied, out of breath. He leans in, biting my earlobe lightly, whispering, "You are so beautiful, may I make you feel good?" I nod my head, so clouded that I'm not thinking straight and my eyes shut close. He slips his hand in my panties, touching me in my most private area. I am not prepared for the pleasure that was given. I moan lightly, reopening my eyes, displaying how good he is making me feel. "Do you want to know what you are feeling, Clary?" he says, moving his fingers in a circular motion. I muffled a groan, trying to stay as quite as I can.

"Lust. This is lust. And want. You want me?" Jace says darkly. I'm breathing hard now, unable to reply to him. Suddenly, his hand stops all movement, slips out of my panties and skirt, and he moves away from me, straightening out. I have nothing less to do then do the same. I straighten out, quite angry that Jace just teased me like that.

He looks straight ahead, and I realize why he stopped so abruptly. Servants were coming back around, taking our old dishes, and replacing them with desert bowls. I place my hands in my lap, going back to my ladylike stance. Jace takes a quick glance at me, and slips his hands through mine. We hold hands as we eat our dessert, leaving a light pink color stained on my cheeks. After we both finish our dessert, we stand up, initiating the first dance. He walks me to the middle of the room, taking my hand, and bowing, asking for this dance. I grab a slip of my dress, and bow , almost kneeling, accepting his offer.

Jace seemed surprised that I danced so gracefully and formal, probably believing I didn't know how to. It showed in some of the expressions he displayed when I would strike a dance move only well taught dancers knew. What he doesn't know is dance was a secret lesson Sister Joanne taught me for several years. Sister Joanne always used to favorite me, Isabella, and Maia. She would teach us lessons that were not taught at Rose Academy anymore, such as riding horses, sewing and knitting, and popping a cork out of a bottle. She taught things that we did not exactly need, but wasn't entirely useless for us. She even taught us how to swim. On her free days, she would take Isabelle, Maia and me outside to the lake for lessons. I brought my attention back to Jace, who was intensely staring at me. After a few more minutes of him staring and dancing with me, the song was over, initiating the time of our departure from the wedding for the annulment. Jace held his hand out for me, and smiled at me sweetly, "Come, we must get going." Jace said.

We walked towards the exit, receiving farewells and congratulations. My ladies met me and Jace at the entrance of the diner. As we reached them, they greeted us with a bow and the usual , "Your Majesties." "Sir, Princess Clary is to ride in our carriage to your manor." Seelie said to Jace, her head down. Jace seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered and replied with, "Of course, or course, you must get her ready." He kissed my forehead, and headed to the front of the church, to leave. Me and my ladies waited a few minutes, waiting for Jace's carriage to leave, before heading out the same way as he was a few moments ago. My ladies insisted on helping me in the carriage, even though I was perfectly capable to do so myself. I finally gave up, and allowed them to help me, muttering something under their breaths about how this was their job.

Once the carriage began moving, Aline started a conversation with, "So, Your Majesty.." I interrupted her sentence, not liking the term "Your Majesty". "Clary. Call me Clary." I told my ladies with a firm look. They nodded their heads, as Aline continued, "_Clary_, how did you find the wedding? Was it to your liking?" "The wedding was absolutely beautiful, way better then I would imagine my wedding to be. And my dress? It was magnificent. Better than I deserve, of course." I told them. They all looked at me confused, making me slightly uncomfortable. "What is it?" I say, clearly annoyed at their expressions towards me.

They all looked at one another, silently choosing who was to tell me what. They turned to me, Camille being the chosen one and said in a very calm but curious voice, " What do you mean by 'more than I deserve'? You are a Princess. " "I am now, as it seems" I said, looking down at my dress. "I do not want to pride in your personal life, but you were not a Princess before the marriage? We were informed that you were born a Princess." Camille continued. "No, I informed you earlier this evening that I was raised in an Academy." I said. " Yes, but I thought you meant a nunnery. " I shook my head, quite confused in why my ladies were informed I was already a Princess.

"Prince Jace seems to be in love with you. Where did you meet? His Majesty, the King, must really like you to be marrying off his son to someone who is not contain royal blood." Helen said. " No, no. Jace and I met only today. We have an arranged marriage. I do not know why King Stephan requested for me. " I said, laughing. "Well, it makes sense, your definitely one of the most beautiful girls I've seen, plus your age and innocence. I've never seen Jace captured by a girl though, it's surprising." Camille said, making all my ladies, but Seelie, burst out in laughs. "You've known Jace before?" I asked, curious about how my ladies knew my husband before me. " Why yes, Clary. We were the ladies of his older sister, Claudine, until she ran off with a country boy she fell in love with as a child. " Seelie said. "Wait a moment, how old are you all?" I asked. Camille replied, "Me and Aline are 31 years, and Seelie and Helen are 30. We started as Claudine's ladies at ages 15 and 16, close to her age as well. She ran away at age 22. We remained at the palace, helping the King with whatever he needed." I nodded my head, once again, then turned my head to look out the carriages windows.

"Jace really does love you, even if you don't see it." I look back to Seelie's direction. "The way he looked at you when he uncovered your veil? I've never seen it on him. It's the same way almost all girls who are around him look at him. In love. I would know." Seelie quietly said. A tear slides down her cheek, but I leaned in, and wiped it off her cheek. I am not blind, she's been in love with Jace for a while. I could see it when she blushed when he started talking. I could see it when she bowed unnecessarily low to him when we were getting ready to leave or when she flinched when the conversation of me and his marriage came up. The rest of the carriage ride was silent, leaving me to think about everything me and my ladies shared. The carriage came to a stop about 30 minutes after our conversation ended. Seelie and Camille exited the carriage first, telling me I was after them. "Safety rules, Clary." Aline informed me. Aline and Helen followed after me. We linked arms, Camille on my left, Aline on my right, Seelie on Camille's right, and Helen on Aline's left.

Jace's manor was placed on a large plot of grassland. It was very beautiful, reminding me a lot of the Rose Academy. "This is one of Jace's recent constructed manors. I believe it was finished about a week ago. I believe he wanted it to look like Rose Academy, is what his construction workers said. " Camille said. "One? How many homes does he have?" I asked, very much surprised. They all laughed, Camille continuing, "I believe he has about 17, worldwide. This is his first home in Idris. At age 14, he started traveling the world half of each year. He began to start building his own homes everywhere." We walked up the stairs to the entrance, and into the manor, which doors were wide open. Seelie and Helen stayed back to close the doors, as Camille and Aline continued to the staircase to the second floor. As we walked up the stairs, Seelie and Helen caught up to us, linking their arms once again.

They led me to go what I guessed was the master bedroom. The double doors were red, like Rose Academy's, and closed. We unlinked arms, and they opened the doors, ushering me inside. The bed was as large as my whole room back at Rose Academy, barely taking up any room inside the bedroom. The bed covers colors were red and purple, resembling royalty. To the left, there were doors displayed, a sign for each saying "Restroom", "Closet", and " Make Up Room". On the right, a large resting couch, same colors as the bed. Right next to the couch was the largest vanity I've ever seen.

"Leave." Jace's voice demanded, making me slightly jump. My ladies bowed, and exited the room, closing the doors on their way out. I didn't realize when I walked in, he was leaning on the nightstand next to this large bed. " Clary. I'm glad you made it. Do you like this room? It is all yours. " he said. My lips part out of shock, as I turn to look at him. "I realise you haven't had much in life, and I want to give you the best. Are you please with me? " he said, looking into my eyes. My heart starts beating crazy, love and adore flooding into it. "Your Majesty, I am beyond words. This.. This room is incredible. How can I make it up to you?" I said, falling to my knees in front of him, worshiping him. He chuckled lightly, grabbing me from under my armpits, picking me off the ground. Jace brought us so close together, enough for our noses to touch, and whispers, "May I sleep in your bed?" I nodded, wanting to make him happy, as he did to me. I hesitantly placed my hand on his cheek. "Will you help me out of my dress?" I asked. He swallowed visibly, and turned me around, leaning me into his chest lightly.

He unzips the back of my dress, pulling it off my body, leaving me only in my undergarments. He takes my hair out, throwing the pins across the room. He places his hands on my bare stomach pulling me closer to him. "I can't control myself when you are bare like this. Go into your closet and grab a night gown." Jace said to me. He unwrapped his hands from around my stomach, and walked to the side of the bed. He begins to unbutton his shirt, and I look away, walking to the closet. The closet was at least half the size of the room, filled with dresses, and drawers. I open the first drawer on the left, labeled "Panties". Underwear of all kinds were present, some looking like they would cover nothing, and some that would cover a little. I slip off all my undergarments, standing naked in the closet. I grab a pair of laced panties, hoping it would cover something. I slipped it on, realizing it only covered my most private part.

I then turned to the other drawers labeled "Night", and grab the first night gown I saw. It was a silk, slight see-through black gown, barely covering my behind. I take my old undergarments, and walk out the closet, closing the door behind me. I place the dirty undergarments in front of the closet doors, and walked over to the bed, where Jace stared me down like a predator. "What must we do for the annulment, Sir? I was never told what must be done." I asked, as I got under the covers. "Annulment? You do not know?" he asks. " No. " He leans in, and kisses me a little harshfully. He opens his mouth, and we start kissing with urgency. I climb into his lap, feeling too far away from him from where I sat. He placed his hands on my back, my hands keeping his face to mine. I moan lightly into his mouth, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I pull away moments later, out of breath. Jace looks at me for a moment, before grabbing my waist, and placing me back on the bed. "Was that the annulment?" I asked, quite out of breath. He turned his head to me with a sweet smile, and ticks a loose curl behind my ear. "No, you are not ready. Not yet. For now, we will just sleep. Goodnight, my love." Jace says. He kissed me on the forehead, turns the lamp off, and lays down awfully close to me. "Lie down, Clary." Jace whispers.

I lay down, and immediately, Jace leans his head on my left breast, lightly kissing it. I place my hand on the back of his head, massaging his scalp. He groans slightly, his hand reaching to caress my right breast. We fall asleep like this, enjoying each other's touch.

**I got a review a few hours about how I said in the first chapter, Clary was exited to be married off, but in the recent chapter, she said she didn't want to. I want to clear that part up. Clary was excited to marry a man who would be friends with Isabelle and Maia's husbands. When she found out she was getting married off the next day, she realized that she wouldn't be able to see Maia or Isabelle again, and that is why later on, Clary said she did not want to be married off anymore. I hope that cleared things off. Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made this chapter a little longer than the others, but I'm sure you guys won't notice to much. Its only a difference of like 400 words. But here's chapter 7. Meet you at the bottom.**

I woke up, feeling relaxed and warm. Jace's body partly covered mine, his left arm spread out on my stomach, his head above my shoulder, facing the right side of my new bedroom. I carefully remove his arm from my stomach, and slipped out of the bed. I quietly made my way to the closet, deciding to get ready for the day. I searched for one of the simplest dresses I could find in this huge closet, but unfortunately, even the less fancy dresses were very fancy. I chose a deep red floor length waistband dress with a corset top. I grabbed a comb from the vanity and brushed the morning knots out my hair, then french braiding my hair to the side. I exited the room, being careful to not wake Jace up. The smell of meat filled my nose, signaling a grumble from my stomach. I followed the smell down the stair case, arriving at a grand kitchen.

"You must be Princess Clary." A sweet female voice said, making me turn my head to the direction of the voice. " I am Amatis. I am the cook in this home. Or well, in any of Jace's homes. He brings me along to every one of his manors, wherever he is located. Now, sit. You must be starving. " Amatis said, pointing at the small counter made for two, separating the kitchen and the dining room. I sat on the chair to the left, pushing myself in. "I am famished." I say to Amatis. She takes out another pot, most likely starting on another food choice. I am hesitant when I ask Amatis, "May I help?" She looks up from what she is doing, looking at me confused. "Princess Clary, there is no need for you to have to help. I am alright. " she says. Realization dawns on me: she believes that I think she needs help. "Oh no, Amatis. I know you are perfectly capable of doing so. I just wish to be of some help. I do not wish to be like the Princesses that get everything done for them. I would go mad." I say to Amatis. She smiles beautifully, and says, " If you insist, Princess. "

As Amatis continued to work on the bacon and sausages, I began on the batter for chocolate chip pancakes. I asked her some questions, like favorite color, hobbies, and early life. Amatis told me her and her brother looked very much alike. She had beautiful, deep blue eyes, black curly hair pulled back in a braid and hair net, brown beautiful skin, and deep dimples in the same spots as mine. She explained that she was also raised in an Academy, except in Austrain, another Kingdom where her brother lived. She explained that when she turned of age to marry, she asked to work at a servant home instead of being married off, her dream to be a cook. The Academy declined her offer, and married her off to a high-ranking soldier, hoping she would be happy. Her husband died in a battle months after their marriage. She was sent to a widows home for about 20 years until 15 year old Jace arrived in Austrain. She told me he came to the widow's home to help the widows in the home. He bought most of the women there there own apartments so they could live as they pleased. When Jace had asked Amatis what she wanted, she had asked to stay with him and be his personal cook, telling him about her dream to be a cook. He was hesitant at first, and it took him a couple days to decide, but he sent her off to a private school of cooking a week later to learn all the skills. After about 2 years, Amatis finished her studies 2 years early, and wrote to Jace asking about being his personal chef. He sent a letter to Amatis saying where he would be. From then, she's been his personal chef, and personal friend when he was drunk.

We were touching up this large meal when Amatis says, "One time, Jace came home so drunk, he fell asleep with his head in the toilet. It took a lot of strength to carry him to his bed." We both burst out in laughter, picturing Jace's head in the bowl of a toilet. "What's so funny? " Jace's voice cuts in. We stop laughing, but continue to smile as we work on serving the plates. "Nothing, Your Majesty." Amatis says in a teasing voice. I struggle to keep my laughter in, knowing he hates being called that. Three plates are filled, waiting to be eaten. Jace sits down at the dining table, large enough for at least 20, on the far end. I walk his plate over to him, my cheeks slightly hot due to the previous laughter session. I invite Amatis to sit with us, and she takes the offer happily. I sit in the chair closest to Jace, since he's sitting on the edge, and Amatis sits across from me.

"I see why Clary left the bed early this morning. Did she help you with the whole meal?" Jace asked towards Amatis. She replies with, " Clary is very convincing of her cooking skills. She was very tempting when she told me she was able to cook the best handmade chocolate chip pancakes. And can I say I agree with her 100%. These pancakes are absolutely the best! " "Thank you, Amatis. You are too kind." I say, very much flattered with her comment. " I was very worried when you were not next to me when I woke up, Clary. " Jace said a little too loud. I place my hand on his, which was in a tight fist. He seem to be soothed by my touch, his tense shoulder muscles relaxing, and his hand no longer a fist, but holding my hand sincerely. "I'm sorry, my lord. It is just a new concept for me to wake with a man next to me. I was overwhelmed. Then, I smelled something delicious, and simply followed it. I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I will not leave again, my lord. I apologize for my mistake." I said, my head lowering in shame, something I am used to doing.

Jace grabs the bottom of my chin, lifting it so he could see me. "No, Clary. You did nothing wrong. You have every right to get out of your bed, if you wanted. I was just worried." He said to me. " Just leave a note on the nightstand. So I know you are alright. The second drawer of the nightstand has paper and pen for you. " he adds in. I nod my head, and began eating. "So I'm guessing you like cooking?" Jace asked me. " Yes. I took four years of cooking classes in my Academy when I was 10 years old. " I say, smiling at my past memories. "10? That is very young to start a four year course." Jace tells me. "Why yes, I was the youngest in my class. But cooking was always so fascinating to me. When Sister Joanne asked if I wanted to join the class, I didn't hesitate to accept. I even kept up with all the work." I said, feeling a little prideful, seeing as most girls who start the class are already 14 or older and couldn't keep up. "What else did you learn or do growing up?" Jace asks. "Many things, Your Highness. I learned how to read and write, of course. I learned how to sew, knit, clean, cook, fold. I even learned how to fix a broken down carriage in the mechanic class. Sister Joanne gave me private lesson on how to swim and ride a horse. Those two aren't necessary for a woman, but not bad to know either." I say.

" I heard you used to go to the children's room and sing them to sleep almost every night. Is that true? " Jace asks me. I look at him, wondering how he would knlw of that without dileberly asking one of the sisters. "Yes. I always tended to do whatever the little munchkins would ask. They are just too adorable." I reply. " I forgot to ask, Your Majesty. Where do my ladies stay? Do they stay in your manor? " I ask Jace. "Oh, yes. Your ladies share a room on the bottom floor. They are out getting dresses for you from Allicante, today. That is why they aren't present right now. They stay wherever you stay. And go with you wherever. Just not the days they leave town to collect dresses for you. They will be back before the ball tonight at my father's palace. A wedding congratulations. Something about a tradition, or something." Jace says as he finishes his food. Amatis grabs his empty plate, and my almost untouched plate, and begins to walk back to the kitchen to clean our dishes. "Why do you barely eat anything? I wouldn't mind you gaining a couple pounds, you know." Jace says to me. "It has nothing to do with my appearances, my lord. I simply don't require much food to fill my stomach. Compared to you and almost everyone else, I am very small. I am the height of a 12 year old. " I explain to him.

"Well, come. I have something to show you." Jace says getting up. He holds his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I grab his hand, and he helps me stand. We headed for the entrance of the manor, hands linked together. The doormen opened the manor doors, letting us walk out. I turn my head, watching them close the doors to the manor once again, but staying outside the doors, where they are in view of us. We walk down the stairs, and turn left, heading for the back of his manor. We continue to walk, the manor now behind us. For a few minutes, we just walk the hills of the grassland behind Jace's manor. Then, a huge oak tree, much like the one at Rose Academy, comes into view. Behind it, a small, but beautiful heart shaped lake was present. "I realized that you had to leave the place you called home. And I know you didn't want to be married off, even to a Prince. But I want you to at least enjoy being married to me. So I thought I'd bring Rose Academy to you." Jace says, spinning me to look at him. " Jace.. I.. I... I have no words. " My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't tell a beat apart from another. "You called me Jace." he says with a smirk.

I suddenly started crying, overwhelmed with thought of why Jace would do such a thing to make me feel so happy. I was taught that everything we do is to please our husbands, not ourselves. The fact that Jace did something to make me happy utterly confused me. I shoved my crying face into my palms, quietly sobbing. "Clary? Clary? Why are you crying?" Jace said, his voice filled with worry. " Oh, it's nothing, my lord. I am just confused in why you did this. This is so sweet. Something I was taught in school was we must always please our husbands, that rarely a man will please his wife. And we have only been married for one night. Sometimes it takes years. " I say, wiping my tears off my face. "Years for what?" he asks. I wait a few minutes in silence. "For a wife to have affection towards her husband." I tell him quietly. We stand in silence for a while, then I realize I want to kiss him. So I do. I lean in and press my lips to his softly. I pull away right away, but Jace grabs my waist, and pulls my lips to his once again.

I grab his neck, our lips moving together perfectly. He adds his tongue, and I do the same, allowing his tongue to lightly massaging mine. He bites my bottom lip, then breaks the kiss, gasping for air. I allow my eyes to open, Jace staring back at me. My face begins to heat up, and I know my cheeks are as red as a tomato. "I have one more thing to show you before you decide if you want to go back inside." He grabs my hand, and leads the way towards the oak tree. We walk behind the tree, and I find a very expensive looking canvas with a matching pallet and a small table with at least a hundred different paint colors. My mouth opens, and I slap my hand over my mouth. I close my eyes, fall to my knees in front of Jace's feet, and tilt my head up to him in submission. I reopen my eyes, and stare straight in front, instead of his face, and notice a huge bulge in Jace's upper pants part. I furrow my eyebrows, confused in what this was.

I decide that I want to find out, so I reach out to unbutton, but stop as I'm about to make contact, looking up at Jace for approval. He nods his head, and I unbutton the black pants he's wearing. I slightly rise, making me line up with his waist. I pulled his pants down, making Jace suck in his breath. I grab his underwear, and pulled those down as well, revealing what I wanted to know. Sister Joanne told me once about this. This body part wasn't exactly foreign to me, though I didn't know what it looked like until now, I knew this was his male part, the part that needed to enter me for me to become pregnant. It was also the part that was known to be a pleasure place for men. It stood up straight, quite large, and a couple white liquid drops falling out. I wrap my hand around him, and he shudders. I lick the top of him, earning a moan from him. I'm guessing he enjoys my mouth on him, so I stick him as far as I can in my mouth. I begin moving my mouth back and fourth on him, earning groan after groan from Jace. My hand wraps around what can't fit, as I begin to pull him in deeper, him hitting the back of my throat. I don't gag, thankfully, and begin moving faster. I see his hands twitching on the sides of him, so I grab one of them, and place it on the back of my head. I bring my hand back to him, waiting for him to control the tempo. He grabs my head, and begins to move my head, faster then I was going before. He continues to groan, and curse out, then says, "Fuck. Clary... I'm... I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come. " He freezes, and all his muscles tense. Warm, sweet but salty, liquid erupts in my mouth. I swallow every drop, licking him from top to bottom, before I release him and pull his underwear and pants back up him, putting him back in his pant. I rise to my feet, kiss him on the cheek, and head towards the lake. I began to untie my corset top dress, and turned to Jace. "You coming?" I say.

I wait for him to catch up, struggling to untie my corset. We reach the shore to the lake, and I decided to ask, "Would you mind helping me untie?" He stands behind me, helping me to untie. Once the lace was loose, he slid the dress off my body, placing light kisses on my now bare shoulders. I reach behind me, unhooking the undergarment that covered my breasts. I slide the straps off my shoulders, and falling to the ground, exposing my breast to Jace. Jace moans into my neck, sucking on the skin there. I feel him begin to unbutton his shirt as well, joining my dress on the floor. He wraps his hands around my stomach, making my bare back lean into his bare chest. He continues to suck on my neck, while his hand begin to rise, caressing both my breasts. I moan lightly, and place my hands on the last piece of undergarment covering my most private part. I slip them off, joining Jace's shirt, and the rest of my clothes on the floor. I turn around, facing Jace, and unbutton his pants once more. He pulls them down, takes off his shoes, and steps out of his pants. I place my hands on his chest, exploring his muscled stomach.

Jace then picks me up from my rear, and I latch my arms around his neck as he walks in the lake. He stops when the water reaches the top of my breasts, and begins to kiss me. I return the kiss, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He moans lightly, and opens his mouth enough for my tongue to slip inside. One of his hands slip out from my bottom, and comes in between my thighs. I gasp, and pull away from his mouth, opening my eyes. "Let me return the favor." Jace says huskily. He slides a finger into my entrance, a moan escaping my lips . I close my eyes, and let my head fall back as his finger begins to move in and out of me. His thumb begins to rub the upper part of my entrance, as he slips another finger into my entrance. I'm breathing hard now, focusing on the pleasure Jace's fingers are giving me. He adds another finger, and I arch my back, feeling the pressure build up. He speeds up his fingers, making me moan throaty. The pressure explodes, making me see stars and making my toes curl. I place my head on his shoulders, realizing I left scratch marks on his neck. I kiss him gently on his shoulders, as his fingers slipped out of me. He places the hand back on my rear, walking us back towards the shore.

**So, I'm pretty sure this story is M content now, but I feel like keeping it T rated because this is going to be the only smut scene for a little bit. Email me or review for any questions.**


End file.
